Lust
by darkcharmed
Summary: this is a pruecole story so if you cant imagine cole being with anyone else besides phoebe or prue being with a guy like cole then please open your minds :) its a story filled with Lust, revelations, heartbreak, rivalry and a few demons thrown in.
1. The dream

As darkness surrounded him, he felt a warm sense of comfort and passion overtake all his senses, nothing else mattered, nothing but her.

Merging from the shadows she enveloped him in her embrace, he did the same to her. They entered a passionate kiss it felt exciting, almost dangerous.

Suddenly, everything went blurry, distant, vacant. She was gone.

Cole Turner awoke as soon as the images stopped flowing from his mind. The dream was over but he still felt the lust burn inside him, The dream was one he had many times before, it had played on his mind, guiltily, for what seemed like hours during the day time and at night, when his subconscious took over, it was uncontrollable, he couldn't help or stop what he felt for her.

Cole turned over and felt his girlfriend reach for his arm and place it upon her, seeking comfort. He resisted and tried to slip away as he felt so little for Phoebe. There was a time would have moved heaven and earth just to be with her, but times had changed, as much as he'd tried to ignore it he had come to terms with the fact that he didn't love Phoebe as he lead himself and others to believe. She was nothing compared to Prudence Halliwell.


	2. Being Cole

He shimmered into the sitting room of the Halliwell manor. Being a half-demon, he had many powers that provided sort cuts for every day life, shimmering was one of them, transporting himself in a faint shimmer of mist at will.

Phoebe saw him from the kitchen and came out to join him

"Cole, honey, where have you been?" She asked, kissing him on the cheek, expecting affection in return.

"i woke up this morning and you we're gone" Phoebe continued

"just had to check how things we're going down there" he answered truthfully, meaning the underworld, his demon home.

Cole began to say more but he immediately stopped as Prue walked gracefully through the room, not giving him as much as a glance. She was dressed in a slightly revealing black top and a black skirt, carrying a brief case full of her paper work from Buckland Auction House, where she worked.

"hey Phoebs, ummm, Piper went to the club early and I'll be at Bucklands pretty much all day, and ive got a lunch date with Jack, ring me if you -"

"need anything, yada yada yada, yeah i know Prue. love you"

"ok see ya" Prue walked past Cole "Cole" she greeted him

"hey Prue" he returned casually. Prue left the manor.

Cole felt his insides begin to eat away at him, 'if only' he thought.


	3. Being Prudence

Prue Halliwell marched into her office at Buckland Auction House, She was met by Jack Sheridan, her newly appointed partner in her job as an appraiser and her boyfriend. She and Jack hadn't got off to the best start, she actually hated him at first, he was annoying and rude, but he dialled down and she found he was actually quite charming, with his spiky blonde hair, cheeky grin and sharp work suits, he wasn't the type she'd usually go for but what the hell, it was working out alright, just alright.

"hey, Claire's looking for you, the Marshall exhibition was supposed to be appraised yesterday and -"

"wait, you we're supposed to tell them that i moved their appointment to this afternoon" Prue interrupted, she sat down behind her desk

"no, we agreed that i would cover for you today if you took care of Mrs. Marshall's items yesterday" Jack insisted "look Prue, honey, i don't wanna argue but-"

"alright, well you find Claire and explain the situation and I'll try to get rid of this awful headache" She closed her eyes tightly

"fine, hope you feel better" Jack tried to kiss her but she was resisting so he rubbed her thigh with his hand and left.

Prue opened her eyes to her empty quiet office. A million thoughts filled her mind all of a sudden, including breaking up with Jack, which she had been planning to do for a long time now but had never got round to it. They we're so different, there was no passion, no excitement, yeah there we're a few laughs from time to time but she wanted so much more.

Then the most familiar and most dangerous thought overtook her mind. Cole.

She had been thinking about her sisters half-demon boyfriend for a while now, during the days, late at night, she had even dreamed of him on more than one occasion. But she never did anything about it, He was Phoebe's which meant he was definitely off limits, forbidden. So Prue intentionally gave the impression that she hated Cole, which she did, in a way. But his sexy appearance and dangerous persona was so hypnotising that every time she looked at him she felt a warm sense of comfort and passion overtake all her senses. Pure lust.

Claire appeared in the doorway, the images escaped Prue's mind as she attempted to salvage an explanation for the Marshall appraisal situation.


	4. Interaction

With Phoebe being at the library studying, Cole remained alone. Even though the manor was a creaky Victorian house filled with unexplainable noises, when it was empty it was just like any other lonely home, No one seemed to see the acutely boring side of being a half-demon in the human world.

Cole looked at his watch: 1pm, Phoebe would be home soon.

There was movement coming from outside, he saw 2 figures appear through the stained glass windows, he instantly recognised one of them. Prue.

Cole peered out of the window to the left of the door, out of Prue's sight. The blonde guy, a work colleague, Cole guessed, stood so close to her that Cole felt claustrophobic. Prue and the guy stood chatting for a few moments longer then he gave her a peck on the cheek and left, Prue entered the manor just as Cole backed away from the window.

"Prue!" he said, apparently startled.

"Hey Cole, umm what are you doing here? anything going on down there?" She asked meaning the underworld, demon central.

"oh not really, you know, just checking in" he laughed nervously.

"right, well Phoebe's not here" Prue took of her leather jacket and proceeded to the stairs, she felt overwhelmed by her feelings for Cole and had to get away, it seemed like the only bearable thing to do

"no, i wasn't looking for Phoebe" Cole said, overpowered by the thought of telling Prue how he really felt about her, but he could sense she was eager to get away. "anyway i better be going, you going back to work?"

"i don't think so, i think i have a migraine coming on, im going to find some asprin" Prue answered, surprised that Cole seemed interested in her, 'no that's crazy, he loves Phoebe' She said silently and carried on up the stairs

"hope you feel better" Cole wished Prue heard him, but she was already out of his sight, with nothing left to do, he shimmered out.


	5. The kiss

Prue walked into p3, the nightclub she owned with her sisters which Piper managed, via the back entrance, There was an ever growing queue of people outside the main entrance which was great for business, but bad for heels.

She was wearing a sleek black dress, it hugged her curvy figure in all the right places and revealed her cleavage modestly, her jet black hair was sexily wore down, it reached just past her shoulders and framed her face beautifully.

Recovered from her migraine, Prue deserved a night out. Jack had offered to go with her but truth be told, she didn't want him to so she told a little white lie and he was now working late at Bucklands, his idea, not hers.

Prue saw her sister Piper, along with two bartenders, behind the bar serving drinks to a stampede of customers, she planted herself on a bar stool and waited until Piper was ready to talk.

"hey Prue" Piper said

"hey, wanna sit down?" She asked, shouting so she could be heard over the live band. Piper looked around, her bartenders could manage without her, that's what she paid them for, right?

"sure"

As they walked over to the seating area, Prue caught site of Phoebe sitting on Cole's lap whispering in his ear, he was laughing. They looked so happy. Prue felt happy for her sister but couldn't help feeling her heart tighten inside her chest, she tried to shake it off, but couldn't.

"Hey" Piper greeted Phoebe and Cole, Phoebe greeted her sister back as she got off Cole's lap and sat next to him, she was wearing a short red tank top that showed off her flat tanned stomach and a flowing skirt, her hair was wrapped in a red flower accessory, she looked perfect.

Cole immediately took his hand off Phoebe's thigh as he caught sight of Prue, he caught his breath and self consciously began sweating, he wanted her so badly, she looked absolutely breath taking tonight he thought.

"okay, I'll get the drinks" Prue said nervously as Piper sat down "same again?"

"Prue you don't have to do that, i can get one of the bartenders to-" Piper said

"no it's ok, i want to" she interrupted slightly more high pitched than she was meant to. Edging away from the table as Piper and Phoebe got deep in conversation Prue sighed with relief, she headed to the restroom, luckily it was empty she stared at herself in the mirror 'come on, Prudence, get a hold of yourself - this is stupid' she ordered herself mentally. A few seconds past then she walked out the door back into the loud club. Cole went over to her, alone. "Hey" she said casually "hey, you, umm, you look beautiful tonight" he replied, his tone was soft and warm "thanks" she awkwardly replied in a split second Cole got pushed into her by one of the dancing clubbers. Their surroundings disappeared into a blur as their bodies touched, the tension was high, Prue thought of actually leaning in a kissing him as they were out of her sisters sight and her feelings were virtually screaming at her but to her surprise, Cole got there first. His breathing was heavy as he kissed her tenderly, He felt her hands on his back. It wasn't entirely as he imagined, it was exciting.

Prue pulled away as her conscience kicked in, hitting her hard in her head and heart 'What the hell are you doing!?' it shouted inside her.

"umm, we h-have to get back to Phoebe and Piper" She stammered

"oh of course, i-i was on my way to the bathroom anyway"

Prue released him and walked back to her sisters feeling guilt consume her insides.


	6. Being bad had never felt so good

"hey sweetie" Piper greeted Phoebe who was in the kitchen with her face in her coffee mug. "hey" Phoebe had her hair in 2 plaits which hung messily down by the side of her shoulders, she wore a short blue tank top and beige pyjama bottoms, Piper was dressed in a black t-shirt, jeans and timberlands, with her long dark hair dressed down and neat. "is Prue up?" Piper asked pouring herself some coffee "nope, neither is Cole" Phoebe said "they must have enjoyed themselves last night"

"yeah" Piper agreed "well i gotta go"

Prue shot up, sweating and panting from her bed, The dream. She had the dream again. Reality suddenly kicked in - last night at p3, was that real?

Cole waited by the stairs in an attempted to see Prue before she could tell anyone about what happened last night, would she tell anyone? would she tell Phoebe? would it matter if she did? was last night even real?

There was only one way to find out.

"ok honey, im going" Phoebe gestured with her college books and bag

"oh, oh yeah of course honey" Cole replied distantly, When Phoebe realised he wasn't going to come over and give her a kiss she dropped her things and kissed him, long and lingering, to Cole - it meant nothing.

Prue, fully dressed walked down the stairs slowly, she saw Phoebe leave the manor armed with her college books and new Piper would be at p3, catching sight of Cole, she wondered if she should ask him about last night. Awkwardly she approached him.

"hey" she greeted casually. Cole's face lit up when he heard her voice

"hey, um Prue" Cole just went in for the kill "last night, we"

"Cole, i don't know why it or how it happened, it was wrong, we were at a nightclub - everyone kisses everyone" She laughed. Cole looked into her eyes hard "you're with Phoebe, my baby sister" she said more seriously, it pained Prue to say the words, it pained Cole even more to hear them.

"yeah, i-i know that's what i was going to say" Cole laughed nervously, it was obvious he was lying.

"Well i better go" She said. As she walked past him their bodies met once again, Cole looked deep into her eyes, it was amazing, exciting. Lust. They were all alone and would be for hours. As if by syndication, they kissed long and hard, over and over, their hands writhing on each others bodies. it was wrong, very wrong but it felt right, different exciting.

Cole held Prue and shimmered subconsciously into Prue's bedroom. Prue was startled at her surroundings

"Cole!?" she looked around, then looked at him, seeing the fire in his eyes.


End file.
